


That Particular Morning

by OccasionalStorytelling



Series: Bucky Recovers from being the Winter Soldier [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Bucky is MESSED UP, Death Cab For Cutie Song Mentioned, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Past Brainwashing, Steve loves his Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Bucky became the Winter Soldier during the day at random times. He would snap to attention and suddenly obey anything anyone said, without question. Steve would do his best to keep him safe until the episode passed. One morning, Bucky woke up. But that morning, he was the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Particular Morning

One morning, Steve rolled over in bed. This particular morning was noticeable for two reasons. Steve nuzzled his face into his sleeping boyfriend’s shoulder. Firstly, this morning found Bucky in bed with Steve.

They had the most wonderful night together. Steve had rented “Back to the Future” (all three movies) and Bucky had found some ice cream and wine dating back to when they were kids. Bucky accidentally sealed the wine forever by crushing it while trying to pop the cork with his metal hand, so the pair had cuddled up under one blanket and shared the ice cream carton with two spoons as Marty McFly had various adventures. Steve carried a sleepy Bucky to bed and tucked him in. Steve, as usual, was the little spoon.

This particular morning was noticeable for another reason.

Normally, Bucky would sort of… “snap” into the Winter Soldier. He would snap to attention and take questions as orders and Steve would try to piece together whatever the two had been doing before.

This particular morning, Bucky woke up as the Winter Soldier.

For a while, everything had been nice. Steve lay curled next to his boyfriend in bed, watching him sleep and smiling. He didn’t want to get up for fear of disturbing Bucky by letting cold air into the blankets. Today, Steve thought, I’m going to make his favorite pancakes for breakfast. The ones with the chocolate chips, and whipped cream on top. Steve nestled closer to Bucky’s sleeping form, and dozed off a little.

Steve awoke again milliseconds after Bucky did. He felt Bucky twitch and stiffen. He thought it was just another nightmare, but when he turned and saw Bucky’s eyes, he knew it wasn’t.

The Winter Soldier peered into Steve’s eyes. He was expectant, waiting for orders. Steve didn’t say anything. The Winter Soldier waited. Steve pushed his face into what was normally Bucky’s shoulder. The Winter Soldier didn’t resist.

Steve eventually lazily dropped an arm over the Winter Soldier’s side. At this, the Winter Soldier relaxed a little and tried to embrace Steve in return. Steve pulled back then, trying to wipe the revulsion off his face before Bucky could see. This wasn’t Bucky, but Bucky was just underneath, he knew.

The Winter Soldier gently patted the bed next to him and raised an expectant eyebrow.

Was he… complying? Did he think Steve was making a sexual advance? Or was it worse…

What if he didn't even think Steve wanted sex? What if he thought Steve just wanted a hug, and was trying to “follow an order” that Steve had never even given? Did he feel obligated to make Steve feel good?

Steve got out of bed and stared down at the Winter Soldier. He couldn’t force Bucky to do anything in this state, not even hug him. What if that wasn't what Bucky wanted? Of course it wasn’t—anything the Winter Soldier did, Bucky hated. Steve suddenly felt uncomfortable in his boxers. He grabbed at the blanket to try and cover himself. The Winter Soldier handed it to him, silently. Steve felt even more awkward and turned away. He was ashamed that he couldn’t do anything for Bucky. His face turned red and he aimlessly shifted the clothes in hi drawers around. The Winter Soldier watched him for a long time. Maybe it lasted 20 seconds.

Suddenly, the alarm blared. Bucky had set it. It was a song he liked, by Death Cab for Cutie. “Soul Meets Body” blasted through the apartment, and the Winter Soldier shivered. Bucky slowly came back to himself, Steve watching him for a sign that he would be okay. Bucky had only just woken up, but he seemed drained.

“Steve?” He croaked. His voice sounded like the morning does.

“And let the sun wrap its arms around me…” sang the radio.

Steve practically lunged into bed, hugging Bucky for real this time. The position was awkward, and soon they had fallen to the floor together, tangled in the sheets and laughing a little.

“I was going to make you pancakes,” Steve said softly against Bucky’s ear.

Bucky gripped Steve even more tightly. “Don’t go just yet,” he whispered.

They lay on the floor together, holding each other, as the sun rose into the sky.


End file.
